Sleeping Annabeth
by Alternativity
Summary: Annabeth who is sleeping. Jason who sees her sleeping. Lemon ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Jason sighed as his dick hardened again as a image popped up of Annabeth coming out of the morning shower with a tower tied around her. Her hair was dripping wet and he couldn't help but notice those stunning legs. He even saw a little of cleavage of her tits.

Sometimes he really liked that he and Piper were sharing the house with Percy and Annabeth. He also hated it because he gets too many boners in this house with two beautiful girls walking around.

Oh what he wouldn't give for Percy to leave and let Annabeth stay here with Piper. Just the three of them... Jason's blue eyes shined with lust and he rubbed his dick through the jeans.

He wondered where Percy and Piper were because it was midnight... He sighed and got up from the sofa and walked to his bedroom, passing Annabeth and Percy's room. He stopped when he noticed that their door was open a little.

He peeked in and saw Annabeth sleeping and his eyes widened at the state of her bed and more important, her. He unzipped his jeans and lowered them a little and rubbed his dick eagerly.

Annabeth's bed sheet was almost off her. He could see her chest and those beautiful tits only confined in a pink bra. He trailed down and saw her legs out in the open. He admired the legs for a little before trailing up to the prize.

Pink panties only hid him of his view of her pussy but he couldn't see any hair so he guessed she shaved and now he liked her even more. He lowered his boxers and stroked his cock while tip-toeing into her room only stopping to close the door.

He made his way to side of her bed and stroked his cock near her face more wantonly. Without any regards, he reached a single hand for her tits and groped them gently through the bra. They fit his hand perfectly.

He smiled when he heard her release a small moan. A moan that made his cock twitch. She stirred in her sleep and that made him pause but she only turned herself so she lay on her side with her face more closer to his cock.

He continued to grope her tits before releasing his cock and carefully lifting the sheets off her body to reveal her full body before him.

His cock miraculously hardened to its full length of 7'inch. His cock leaked more precum and without any thoughts on repercussions he continued to stroke his cock, slowly bringing its head towards her soft pink lips.

He groaned the moment he felt his cock touch her lips and he smeared precum all over her cheeks and lips.

Jason now with his free hand lowered her bra below her tits and revelead them to his view. He stared at the hardened nipples before pinching one of them. A

Annabeth gasped and Jason's dick slid right in her mouth. Jason groaned at the wet warm mouth enveloping his cock half-way.

Jason wondered how Annabeth hadn't woken up yet but now he didn't care. His cock was in her mouth and her tits were in full view. Horny as he was, he didn't care anymore if she woke or not so he went ahead and groped her tits without the carefulness like he had earlier.

He slowly moved his cock back and forth. Pleasure and pain crept up his spine and he shivered. He wanted her awake now because her teeth were scraping his dick.

He stopped touching her tits and trailed his hand down her stomach to her panties. He rubbed her through her panties and he could feel her wet pussy through the damp panties.

She moaned, her mouth opened wider and his dick slid deeper inside her mouth. He could feel her tongue resting on the underside of his cock and he felt in heaven. He stroked her golden hair, slowly trying to push her head more further down his cock whilst rubbing her panties.

Jason then felt his own release coming and gave up on rubbing her and used his both hands to bob her head up and down. Jason moaned and fucked her wet mouth.

Annabeth's eyes opened wide and she choked. Jason groaned before grabbing a fistful of her hair and moving her head faster. Annabeth tried to speak but all it did was opening her mouth wider for him and all of his 7 inch cock slid down her throat.

Annabeth gagged, her eyes pleadingly looking up at him while Jason with lust-filled eyes without care for her stared her down and continued to fuck her mouth.

Jason thrust one last time and held her head down with all of his cock inside her mouth and came. White creamy seed blasting her throat, her mouth was closed around her cock and she choked. Jason's cum slowly dribbled out of the side of her mouth but she wanted to spit it all out but she kept choking so as a last hope she swallowed.

Jason groaned and pushed her head more down against his cock and his cock twitched three more times shooting his load in her mouth that she swallowed.

Jason then released his hold on him and stumbled back due to exhaustion and bliss.

Annabeth gagged and attempted to spit whatever was left in her mouth out before saying, "What-what the hades Jason?"

Jason just smiled dazed and left the room leaving Annabeth with dribbling cum on her jaw and lips. Her hair was all messy sweaty and for some reason she wanted more of Jason's cock, and she hoped he would take her again willingly or not.  



	2. Chapter 2

Jason walked downstairs to the kitchens only to find an incredible sight greeting him in the morning. Annabeth stood at the kitchen counter preparing breakfast, only wearing a purple see through babydoll. Jason gasped when she bent a little and her ass stuck out showing more of her ass and matching purple panties. He could almost see her slit. He rubbed his hardened cock through his shorts. His eyes traveled down to her smooth long legs and he imagined them wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled and licked his lips and moved towards her.

Jason wrapped his arms around her chest and pushed his hips toward her ass. Annabeth yelped when she felt something hard push against her ass and strong arms surround her. She turned her head only to see Jason's blue eyes staring at her again with lust and she gasped when he roughly groped her tits through her babydoll.

"Jason, what are y-" She broke off moaning when he kissed her neck. Jason then slid one hand past her babydoll towards her panties. She shivered in excitement when she felt his hand move over her babydoll slowly. Jason smiled when he reached his goal and felt the heat of her pussy and damp panties. He held his hand against her pussy and began rubbing. Annabeth moaned and pushed her hips toward his and widened her stance so he could have better and more access, no longer caring if someone walked in and caught them.

Jason smiled when he felt her widening her stance for him to have better access. He grinded his cock against her ass and he felt her grind back. He popped her tits out of her babydoll for skin to skin access. He pinched her nipples making her gasp in pain and pleasure. He slipped his hand past her panties and now only felt the heat and wetness of her pussy. He rubbed her pussy more vigourously and smiled when he felt her legs tremble.

He rubbed her pussy a little more before slipping a finger inside her. Her eyes widened and she let out moan. He pushed in another finger and she gasped. Her whole body trembled and Jason began fingering her. Her hips moved back and forth against his cock, wanting more. He pushed his two fingers entirely in with his hand against her pussy roughly and just rubbed harshly making her moan. He pinched her nipples again and when she gasped, he pulled out his fingers and shoved them down her mouth with her pussy juices making her taste herself. Her eyes widened in excitement, and sucked on her own juices and found herself tasting like dilated honey.

Jason wanted some relief so he used his other hand to lower his shorts letting his cock pop out. He then roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. She gasped out loud. He then forced her on her knees and pushed his hips towards her mouth with his cock pointing at her. He grabbed his cock and smeared it all over her face. Annabeth even smiled as her own juices dripped to the floor as her lips and cheek were covered with pre cum.

He roughly grabbed her hair, and pushed her head towards his cock. He just looked at her and she understood what he wanted. She used her tongue and swirled around the tip before dragging the tongue down his shaft and up the base. She then kissed the tip and looked him in the eye. Jason groaned at seeing her kneeling on the floor kissing his cock.

She wet her lips more before wrapping them around the tip of his cock before taking more of him down her mouth. She bobbed up and down a little to get his cock more wet before bringing her hand up and slowly stroked his cock. She took her mouth off his cock and opened it to show some of the pre cum that was in her mouth. She kept stroking him and looked him in the eye before swallowing. She liked the mucky taste and she liked the groan he made even more. He started to push her head towards his cock again but Annabeth managed faster and took him back in her mouth, only this time deeper.

She stropped stroking and began playing with his balls. She swirled her tongue around his cock before swallowing.

"Fuck," Jason grunted before tightening his hold on her hair and pushing her head against his hips. She gagged a little before relaxing her throat and easing him down her throat. She bobbed her head up and down a couple of times before using her hands to push against her thighs and letting go of his cock. She coughed a couple times.

"I want you to fuck my mouth like you did yesterday." Annabeth said while wetting her lips. "And when you cum, I want it in my throat."

Jason's eyes widened in excitement and amazement. Annabeth saw his look before taking a deep breath and suddenly she was pulled towards and all seven inches of cock was down her throat. She gagged again before relaxing as he abused her mouth. Annabeth slipped her fingers down to her pussy and and masturbated while used her. He tightened his hold on her hair and thrust forward, shoving her face against his and held his cock fully inside her throat for a couple of seconds before pulling back out, letting her breathe for a moment before shoving it all in.

"Oh gods," Jason moaned and thrust faster. Annabeth looked up at him, her eyes glazed and watery. Her lips were swollen around his cock that pistoned in and out. Her cheeks were red and every time his cock went deep there was a wet squelching sound and spit, pre-cum was on her chin. "Fucking slut," Jason grunted before shoving his cock down her throat and keeping it there before cumming. His legs trembled and pleasure raced down his spine as he filled her mouth. He pulled out, she coughed and he ordered her to keep her mouth open. She did and she let him cum on her. Cum landed on her cheeks, nose, lips and he even aimed at her tits.

He groaned when he saw her showcase the cum on her tongue before swallowing. He smirked when he was hard still, Annabeth saw him smirking and wondered what he was thinking before she yelped as she was pulled up and harshly shoved her against the kitchen counter. His cock prodded her tight wet entrance as he groped her firm ass with one hand and stroked his dick with the other.

Annabeth moaned, eyes wide. "Fuck me, Jason. Fuck me!"

Jason smiled and with a powerful thrust, he did just that. Her tight wet inner walls welcomed his dick like it belonged in there—a perfect fit. Annabeth's mouth opened in a soundless scream and Jason groaned as he fully embedded in her and held still for a little, letting her get used to his size. Her mouth still open, he pulled back agonizingly slow before thrusting back in fast. She yelped. He did it again, just to hear her moan and yelp. Jason smiled as he already felt her cum, juices dripping down his balls and her thighs.

He gripped her blonde hair in a fist and pulled back harshly. Her head snapped up, she moaned in pain and never ending pleasure as Jason pounded her tight cunt. She had never felt so much pleasure in her life, she could get used to this. Jason groaned when her tight cunt tightened around him again and she came again. Annabeth screamed her spine tingling pleasure out to the world, the neighbors probably heard her but she honestly didn't care. All she wanted was Jason's firm dick in her cunt, brutally savaging her.

She felt her knees going weak and Jason smiled when she felt her legs shivering. He stopped thrusting for a second before lifting her up with his strong arms and placing her on the kitchen counter. She shivered when her ass was placed on the cold counter. Jason lifted her leg on his shoulder and held onto it and continued to pound her cunt. Annabeth closed her eyes as she felt him massage her leg too before he quit on that and gripped her tits roughly and groped them. Wet splashing sounds reached her ears and she enjoyed the sound. His groans and her moans mixed together before she felt him lower his head and kiss her neck, biting a little and leaving a bite mark, she moaned in pain.

"I'm coming-" Jason grunted and mercilessly thrust faster and harder, ignoring her pleas for him to last faster. Although he still tried to hold out longer but no matter, and with a last brutal thrust he impaled himself fully in her and came, filling her tight, wet, hot cunt full of his cream. His cum seemed to set her off too as she screamed in pleasure, her eyes shuttered and her cunt tightened around him, continuing to milk him.

"Oh gods," Annabeth gasped out loud.

Jason pulled a little out before thrusting back in several times, leaving her yelping each time. He then pulled out and his cum and her juices dribbled out of her cunt. Jason smiled at the sight before a tired sigh escaped him. Annabeth moaned and played with the cum dribbling out of her cunt. She scooped some up before bringing it up to her mouth and licked it and stared Jason in the eye.

Jason shuddered before lifting her down from the counter and placed her in front of him on her knees. She gripped his legs for steadiness and soon she felt him gripping her hair again and placing his softening cock in front of her mouth.

"Clean it," Jason commanded.

"With pleasure," Annabeth smiled up at him and opened her mouth before he thrust forward.


End file.
